We're Still Best Friends
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Winry and Al are walking home together. Winry is upset, and Al tried to calm her down. AlxWin


Something cute, something fluffy, something sweet; churn it all together and what do you have? Romance for the soul! XD Enjoy!

* * *

"I CAN'T STAND HIM!!" screeched a blonde female to the heavens above.

"Can't stand who Winry?" asked a sweet voice beside her.

Winry turned around to face Alphonse Elric. Both were walking home from school alone. Edward had disobeyed the teacher (more like back talked when she commented him on his height) and was stayed behind for detention.

Obviously, Winry and Alphonse couldn't wait up for him and left shortly afterwards.  
"You're so called _older_ brother." Winry spat out.

Al suppressed a sigh for another one of his brothers and best friend's "conversations".  
"What did he say this time?" he said with a tone resembling their late mother when she was about to punish either brother. Al still has bad dreams of her in her deathbed. He pushed the thought away and focused on his upset friend, continuing down the road.

"I got a higher score than him on the last test we took. He said I looked stupid studying in class with my drool all over the pages!" she huffed out angrily. "Of course, half the class heard and laughed at me!"

Al didn't bother hiding his tired/annoyed expression from her. Him and his brother were under a lot of pressure lately, and it didn't surprise him to hear Ed take out most of his anger and frustrations on poor Winry.

After all, the girl had no idea what they were planning to do come next week for their, "Big Project".

But that still didn't excuse him for being rude to her in the first place.

"Maybe he's just stressed out?" Al tried with an uneasy laugh.

"With what?!" she exclaimed angrily. Al jumped at the volume of her voice. He backed away when the same angered look still laid plastered on her pretty features.

Al shook his head to rid such thoughts and continued to back away.

"All he ever does is school, which he doesn't even pay attention to in class at all, is just study some stupid alchemy with you!" she said ascending to him. Al was beginning to fear for his well being when his own name was entered the enraged screaming.

"Then you and Ed disappear back home doing who knows what, and you don't even tell me!" she screamed, still taking threatening steps forward. Al still backed up till he was aware they were no longer on the road, but on the side grass.

"Ever since you two came back 6 months ago, you've been nothing but secrets, secrets, and MORE secrets!!" Al was finally backed up to a tree. He looked around for an escape before Winry's angry face came into view.

"Why won't you two morons-" she grabbed the front of his shirt, giving him a firm shake. "-tell me what's going on!" she screamed in his face.

Al stood there frozen in place, unsure of what to say or do. Suggestions of running away and calling for help crossed his mind once or twice, but facing her didn't seem so bad neither.

'Like hell! Facing hungry lions is better than facing angry Winry's!' Al thought.

A small whimper came to his ears and brought his mind back to earth. He was shocked to see Winry crying!

"Why…We-we all used to tell each other's secrets." she sobbed. Al knew she was trying to hold in her tears, but couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Are we still friends, or just…just…." she never finished, releasing Al from her vice grip and sobbing into her palms.

Al actually smiled in spite of himself. 'So she's just sad and lonely. That's all.' he thought almost in relief.

"No Winry," Al said hesitantly placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're still your friends. We're your best friends, and will continue to be that way! It's just, right now, me and brother…" he tried to find the right words other than, "We're about to be committing the greatest known sin to bring back our dead mother that might make both her and the whole world hate us for just to even THINK to try and do." "We're…we're busy with Alchemic research that will take both our brains and all our free time to do." Al quickly lied. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

'Let's just call it an "Alchemy" lie.' he thought, trying to push his guilty conscious away.

"R-Really?" Winry hiccupped from her hands. She shyly looked through her fingers, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

It was enough to make Al squeal, grab her, and hug her like she was the cutest cat in the WHOLE world! All she needed were some cat ears, and he might just do that!

But he settled with a small brotherly hug instead. "Yep!" he said cheerily. "So don't you worry ok? There won't be anything that'll come between us threesome!"

Winry returned his embrace and sniffled into his shirt. "T-t-thank you, A-Al." she said weakly.

Al smiled and tighten his hold. What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly to pull away at arms length, her eyes looking somewhat helpless.

"You'll c-come by and p-play with Den and m-me, right?" she asked with a desperate tone in her voice.

Al blushed. Since when were her eyes to wide and bright? Perhaps it was just the tears that made them shine so prettily. Or maybe the wind that blew just then through her hair, making it look like spun golden silk. Or the sun that caught her skin, resembling an angel in his arms.

Al shook these thoughts, feeling his face heat up even more so. "S-sure!" he squawked. He cleared his throat, feeling his face turning red. "We'll b-be there."

Winry's face lit up more than he had seen her at Christmas morning.

'Is she really this happy knowing we're her friends still?' he momentarily asked.

Before he could think on the matter any longer, Winry threw her arms around his neck with a happy squeal.

"Oh thank you Al! I'm so glad you're here! You're so much nicer than Ed! " she said nuzzling into his cheek bone. "And you always make me feel better!"

Al prayed to the heavens that she didn't feel his face turn up to nearly 100 degrees!

"Hey! What that suppose to mean?!" shouted a third voice.

Winry and Al turned to see Ed coming towards them, fuming! It was a secret both brother's hid from each other that they both still had a crush on Winry, but hardly ever show it.

But today, Al decided to use it to his advantage. At least for punishment for hurting Winry's feelings like that.

He grabbed Winry into another hug, purposing burying his face into her lemon blonde hair. "Oh, nothing!" Al said in a sing-son voice. "Just enjoying our time together brother." With this, he gave Edward a sneaky look, careful to not let Winry see.

He both enjoying the look on his brothers' face, and the way her hair smelled of motor oil and actual lemons.

He sneaked another look at his brother and was not surprised in the least to see Ed looked like he was about ready to kill him!

'Score one for the younger siblings back home!' Al cheered in his head.

"Alphonse…" Ed said in his famous, "You'll be seeing your grave _very_ soon if you don't let her go NOW!" voice.

Al shrugged and let go the confused Rockbell.

"So, how was detention?" Al said changing the subject.

"Huh?" Ed snapped out of his dangerous mood, and then scoffed. "That teacher has the IQ of a horses' a-"

"EDWARD!" Winry shouted. "Your in deep as it is! Don't make it harder on yourself!" she warned.

"Oh, how's that?" he asked slamming his fists on his hips.

"The fact that we're only 15 feet away from the school, and the teacher is right behind you." Winry muttered, pointing behind him.

Gravely, Ed slowly turned to face the furious school teacher, her ruler slapping her other hand in a rhythmic pattern.

"Edward…" the female cawed out. By the look in her eyes, she too was ready for blood.

"Meep!" Ed squeaked before…

"DAH!" both Al and Winry cried out as Ed bolted past them and down the path like the hounds of the under earth were at his heels. Without waiting, they followed after him, the teacher shouting and screaming after them.

The trio ran back home; Winry and Al laughing the whole way back with Ed shouting, "Shut up!!"


End file.
